


Or Me

by dreamwalking78



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, NSFW, One Shot, Slightly Smutty, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week 2020, after shorty's death, always the third option, before the unicorn scene though, canon adjacent, coffee tea or me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: Curiosity has always been Waverly's constant companion. With Wynonna's return, revenants, and Shorty's death, she hasn't had time to question why being around Nicole feels so much different than other people. Suddenly she finds herself having to face those questions when Nicole follows up on the coffee date.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632073
Comments: 26
Kudos: 155





	Or Me

**Author's Note:**

> Releasing this entry a little early for my time frame again. I have another release for tomorrow that is not Wayhaught week related that will demand my attention for most of the morning. This one shot I struggled with. Irony, I wrote this in a coffee shop. My original intention was to hit all of Wayhaught week. It's not going to happen. I hope you enjoy this imagining of Waverly's struggle to figure out her feelings for Nicole and sudden clarity one interaction brings.
> 
> Thanks to my readers who I would not be doing this without. Also a shout out of gratitude goes to my wife and FaithSky for encouraging and beta work. FaithSky will be posting for Wayhaught week too. Make sure to check out what her stories. I was lucky to see a few previews and have quite enjoyed them.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

Waverly placed the last bottle she had trudged up from the supply room on the shelf. She carefully took inventory making sure she had not missed anything. Restocking the bar was always required after Wynonna, along with a few locals, closed down Shorty’s. Unfortunately, they always left quite a few bottles empty and one very disgusting bathroom in their wake. Shorty would have been proud of her for holding down the place so well in his absence. Her mind drifted to the second father figure she had lost in a very short span of time. Things were changing fast. Too fast in her world.    
  
Someone clearing their throat brought her back from her thoughts. She turned quickly fearing what manner of red eyed demon she might find waiting. Friday nights were bad enough without adding Saturday morning revs to the list. As she turned, her hand instinctively landed on the shotgun she kept hidden under the bar. It might not kill, but it could at least buy her some time. Her hand stopped short of the barrell when her eyes landed on the soft face of deputy Haught.    
  
“Morning Waverly.” Nicole’s voice rang from the door as she stepped into the bar. Her boots hit softly on the floor as she approached the bar. As Nicole approached, Waverly found her eyes scanning over the perfectly ironed uniform. She tired to compare it to the one she had seen Nedley wear for years finding they were identical. Why did it seem hers fit so much better? The shirt seemed fitted to Nicole, accentuating each curve of her body. The curve her khakis was accentuating... _ Stop it Earp _ she scolded herself.

Nicole sauntered forward her hands on her utility belt. As she reached the bar, she reached up dropping the white Stetson hat from her head onto the wooden surface. Waverly glanced down at the shining gold badge adorning the front before looking back up into soft smiling eyes.

Waverly could already feel that tug inside of her that only happened when Nicole was around. There was so much to unpack in other aspects of her life, Waverly had yet to fully devote the amount of time she needed to figuring out Nicole’s effect on her. It had to be because she was new and fascinating, nothing more. Right?   
  
“Morning deputy.” Waverly replied back a little more coyly than she had meant. She flustered at her inability to control the situation when Nicole was around. Waverly was a planner, even when it came to how conversations would go. When Nicole entered a room, Waverly’s train of thought would derail taking out an entire town. This woman unnerved her in ways she couldn’t comprehend. Maybe she didn’t want to comprehend.  
  
“I know you’ve had a lot on your plate lately, but I was hoping maybe I could take you out for that coffee sometime.” Nicole’s voice echoed softly through Waverly’s mind. Each syllable carefully analyzed, with the sound being burned into her memory.   
  
“I’m much more of a tea gal really.” Waverly turned trying to hide the blush that had crept across her face and was currently spreading down her neck. The nicest person in Purgatory had not forgotten about Nicole’s request for coffee another time that fateful morning the tap broke. She had not found the time to call Nicole. _Time = courage_ the voice in her mind softly reminded her. It’s just coffee between friends, so why was it so intimidating?  
  
Nicole leaned a little further across the bar waiting until Waverly turned around once again to face her. “I heard that you were less one boy-man.”   
  
Waverly rolled her eyes. Yes, it was true she had finally had enough of Champ to leave him for good. It was not that it was finally over that bothered her, but that everyone would always know her business in this one horse town. “Word travels fast around here.”  
  
“I was hoping…” Nicole’s voice trailed as her fingers traced a line in the bar. Something broke inside Nicole. Waverly could see for the first time Nicole’s bravado fail her. The deputy was unable to complete the thought. She gave a half smile to the bar as if to say, “yeah I get it.” Her fingers traced over to the hat sitting close by. She grasped it as she looked back at Waverly, “I’m running late to the station. I need to go.” Nicole turned to leave. 

Waverly’s hand reached out landing firmly on Nicole’s, holding her in place. Nicole turned, her eyes cast down at Waverly’s hand firmly against hers. “Wait.” Waverly pleaded watching Nicole come back to her previous spot at the bar. The uneasiness of moments before fading into a warm smile that danced across Nicole’s face causing her dimples to pop. Those damn dimples that Waverly wanted to see more of. You always want to see a friend happy and smiling right?

“I don’t know why I’m so awkward when it comes to you. I guess it’s because you’re new and exciting. I’m sorry if I came off as unfriendly.”    
  
“You think I’m exciting?” Nicole’s voice became happier, almost playful in tone as she waited for Waverly’s response.    
  
“Yes Nicole, so I will have coffee with you. Or tea. Or whatever. Maybe I just need to get to know you better.”   
  
Nicole’s expression darkened as her hand took Waverly’s into her own. Her other hand reached across the bar taking Waverly’s free hand so that they were connected. “There is a third option...if you’re open to it.”   
  
Something in the way Nicole said sent a fire shooting through Waverly. She took an audible gulp as she felt Nicole’s hands loosen their grip. Soft fingertips grazed her palm causing a reaction she had known before, just not with a female. She felt like a deer in the headlights. She could feel the universe shifting around her, but found herself frozen, unable to move. If she was being honest, she wasn’t sure she wanted to move.    
  
“W-What’s the third option?” Waverly stuttered as her breath quickened along with her heart rate. Whatever effects Nicole had on her before, were tripled today. 

“Coffee, tea,...or me?” Nicole’s voice almost teased the last words. Her eyes danced with desire as Waverly found herself more and more drawn into them. She should be appalled at such a request. It was forward and too much. Or was it? She was straight. Wasn’t she? The fear she had felt up until this moment morphed into something new all together. Too many things had passed her by in life and now too many things were changing. For once, Waverly Earp decided to take control of her life. It was time to live it under her terms.   
  
Waverly surged forward, her lips connecting with Nicole’s throwing the other woman off her game just slightly. Nicole quickly recovered, deepening the kiss as she pulled Waverly across the bar. Waverly slid down from the oak top into Nicole’s arms. Her arms looped tightly around Nicole’s strong shoulders. 

Nicole smiled into their kiss as her lips traveled down Waverly’s neck leaving her craving more. A gasp escaped quickly turning into a moan as Nicole’s teeth scraped against her pulse point. Nicole’s firm hands gripped the exposed strip of skin just below her crop top pulling their bodies flush. Waverly led once again recapturing Nicole’s lips. This time her tongue traced Nicole's bottom lip begging for permission. It was quickly granted as Waverly threw her weight against Nicole pushing their bodies even closer feeling the deputy easily hold her steady. 

Waverly’s hands reached up into auburn locks playing with the fine hairs she found on the base of Nicole’s neck. Waverly could feel the heat of the room increasing with each new touch to her skin or nip to her neck. Nicole was warmth, not just physical, but also a safe emotional one she had rarely experienced. She could feel the tug stronger now than it had been before. She finally recognized it for what it was, a mix of trust and affection mixed with desire. She wanted Nicole in a way she had never wanted another.    
  
Nicole easily lifted Waverly back to the bar top. Waverly ran her hands over the flexed biceps as they begin to pick her up. She took a sharp intake of breath finding more definition than she had expected. She wondered what else of Nicole was well defined. Her hands landed on Waverly’s knees as she looked deep into Waverly’s eyes searching. “Is this what you want?” Nicole’s hands barely slid up Waverly’s thighs. A moan escaped Waverly’s throat. 

If she had any doubts of what she truly wanted, they flew out the window. Waverly understood the meaning behind Nicole’s question coupled with the movement. She didn’t hesitate because she finally admitted to herself the way she wanted Nicole to be new and exciting.   
  
With the knowledge that the panties under her skirt are already soaked from the mere thought of what Nicole was implying she locked eyes with Nicole shaking her head as she spoke one word answer, “Yes.” Any questions or doubts Waverly had were quickly erased. Nicole smiled at the reassurance.  _ Those damn dimples _ , Waverly thought.   
  
Nicole’s hands moved to the outside of her legs as her face moved down, slowly kissing her way up the inside of her thigh. Waverly’s eyes widened as she realized exactly how Nicole planned to take care of her. Things shifted quickly from excitement into sheer desire in a matter of one breath that falls against her silk thong. Everything she has felt when Nicole was around. Everything she thought her feelings might be, is made crystal clear in this moment. Nicole is new and exciting in ways she hadn’t fathomed. 

  
As Nicole’s tongue flattens against her still clothed center, Waverly stopped trying to restrain her responses. A loud gasp escaped her lips. Her head snapped back as her eyes squeezed shut. “God baby, please don’t stop” She mumbles as she feels Nicole pull the thong to the side. As the warmth of Nicole’s mouth makes contact, Waverly’s head snaps forward, opening her eyes not wanting to miss the sight of red hair buried between her legs. As she opens them, a bright blinding light creeps in.    
  
Waverly glances down at the sheets balled up in her fists. It takes a moment for her to relax her grip. She can still feel her body reacting to the touches of dream Nicole. Her breathing finally starts to calm as she looks around her bedroom. She takes a deep breath before resting her head into her hands. “It was just a dream.”   
  
Wynonna pops her head into the bedroom door, “Apparently a really fucking good dream.”    
  
Waverly’s jaw hangs open. How much had Wynonna heard? Did she call out Nicole’s name? Oh crap she was not ready for this herself, much less someone else to know her dreams.    
  
“Whoever was up your skirt in that dream, you need to keep baby girl. I thought Champ had climbed into your room with the sounds you were making.” Wynonna smiles as she dodges the pillow Waverly had sent flying at her.    
  
Waverly smiles as she hears Wynonna’s footsteps descend the stairs, “Champ never had me making noises like that.”    
  
She stares at the damp sheets smirking at another moment of clarity, “Nor that wet.”    
  
She reaches over to her nightstand grabbing her phone. She stares at the contact name as she has a hundred times since she programmed it in her phone. She takes a deep breath hitting the message icon.    
  
_ Waverly: Is it too late to take you up on the offer for coffee? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Nicole: Or tea, whichever you prefer. It will never be too late Waverly. _   
  
Waverly smirks shaking her head as she walks to her closet grabbing a crop top and a skirt before turning down the hall towards the bathroom. “I’d prefer the third option.” 

**Author's Note:**

> At the local coffee shop
> 
> Joe (not even kidding, my coffee guy's name is Joe):What can I get you
> 
> Me:White chocolate cinnamon mocha
> 
> *glances at my wife ordering her tea*
> 
> Me (mumbling): I'll take her for the third option...


End file.
